


Montage

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Gen, Martial Arts, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise knows she's not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montage

“Do it again.”

Denise flipped her hair out of her face then swung a hard left hook into the bag, sending it flying. It spun back towards her, and she spun in turn, a quarter circle, widening her stance to build more power for a low kick. 

“Again.”

She used to think the drills were boring.

Flesh hit leather. The bag swung. She kicked.

“Again.”

But when she’d charged down the alley at the man with the metal arm, she hadn’t had to think. Her body had carried her through the motions, and she’d hit. It hadn’t been enough.

“Again.”


End file.
